Sly cooper: The new family member
by penelope fan
Summary: What if Bentley and Penelope had a kid would you whach the kid grow up for the first year of its life. Injoy the story and always R&R. There will be another chapter on the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Look this is only my 3rd story and im getting better at writing so give me a brack. tell me what you think R&R. Yolo.**

* * *

chapter 1: The new born mouse

Penelope was at home with Bentley at her side. Its a sunny spring morning in Holland. That is interrupted by a loud scream. "BENTLEY GET IN HERE MY WATER GUST BROKE! AHHHHH."Bentley rolled in as fast as he could, as he came to the room of his wife he rolled in to the wall. "Ouch that hurt like hell. Hold on Penelope Ill get you in to the car." "Hury it up, I cant take in much longer. AHHHHHH!"

He got her in to the car and got on there way to the hospital. With in minutes a pone entering the hospital, Penelope was off to the delivery room with Bentley close behind. When she was settled in the room they gave her a epidermal. Bentley was right beside her, hand in hand. " Felling better Penelope, is the medican working at all?" she smiled and looked at him. "Ya its working pretty well it gust fells like I got kicked in the stamik a few times, but not allot of pain."

Bentley smiled at is wife, then the doctor came in. "How are we doing ? Is the medican working well?" Penelope looked up at the Doctor with a smile. "Were doing gust fine thank you for asking. Youch what was that?" The woman quickly sat on her chair. "Well look at there mama your fully dilated." She began to sqease her husbands hand. As she began to breath harder, Bentley began to rube her back. She sat up because of the pain on sqease Bentleys hand even harder. "AHHHHHHHH this hurts so damn much." Bentley shoke his head to stop the ringing from Penelope's yell. The doctor looked over the blanket on Penelope's legs. "Your crowning push a little harder. One,two,three push hard now." She pushed with all of her strength. The baby was half way out. Bentley rolled to the end of the bed an looked at the body of they child. He looked at her with a smile."Come on Penelope one more big push, ready?" She gulped an toke severely deep breaths. "I'm ready, lets do it." With one more push the room was filled with the cry of a baby. Penelope smiled with a tired look. The doctor raped the baby in a pink blanket that had purple stripes. "Its a baby girl."

The doctor handed the little mouse to her mother. Penelope toke the child in her arms and kissed he baby girls forehead. Bentley had small tears in his eyes. "Penelope she looks gust like you, her hair is blond, she has green eyes, and your beautiful face shes like a meany you." Penelope smiled and kissed his cheek. "So what should we name her? I really like Sofie. What do you think?" "Its perfect gust like you and for her middle name how about Ann? Its cutie and its sutibal for her." They both looked at the little mouse. Penelope toke Bentleys hand. "Sofie Ann Clark its perfect." The doctor toke the baby and left the room so Penelope could rest.

* * *

**So not bad huh. Go a head an tell me what you think, and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2 the hospital stay

Chapter 2 : The hospital stay

* * *

**Sorry but this chapter will be a bit short, but I will still continue the story when I have time, and as always R&R ad YOLO.**

* * *

20 minutes later the doctor returned with the baby and handed Sofie to her mother. Penelope toke Sofie in her arms and gentley kissed her forehead.

The little mouse looked up at her mother and father with a grin on her face. Bentley pulled himself onto the bed next to Penelope. She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "She's so cutie would you like to hold her Bentley?" He grinned and gentley toke the small mouse in his arms. "Hi Sofie i'm your dad and this beautiful mouse there is your mom, and you know something you are going to be a happy little girl I cant what for you uncels to meet you."

Gust as he said that Murray walked. "Hay I came as soon as I got the call Penelope was in laber. So wheres the baby?" Murray looked at the small baby raped in the pink and purple blanket. He slowly walked of to his friends and looked in to the blanket. His eyes went soft,and with a smile he sat beside Penelope. She looked at her brother in law. (He's really gust a close friend that's like a brother, any way back to the story.) Bentley looked over to his friend. "Murray wheres Sly and Carmelita at I called Sly right after I texted you, he showed be here already." Murray sruged and continued to pay with his new nease.

Bentley got back in his chair and rolled to the door but stopped when he heard Penelope's voice ten he turned around. "Bentley were are you going?" "I'm going to call Sly again i'll be right back kay." she nodded and looked back at the little girl in her arms. Bentley rolled out the door and toke his phone from his shirt pocket and dialed Sly's number. It began to ring, then Sly answered. "Hello?" "Sly its me, Bentley. You were supostte to be hear." "Huh I don't understand.""Penelope had the baby you dumass." "Thats what the call was about, i'll be there soon kay." "Fine o can you drop by ower house and get Penelope some cloths please?" "Ok no prob. See you when I get there. Bye." "Bye" sly hung up and Bentley rolled back to is wife and best friend. Penelope smiled as he came in. He rolled over to them and sat beside Penelope on the bed.

* * *

**Ya I know short but i'm on a bit of a time crunch. Till next time have a good day an as always review.**


	3. Chapter 3 Sly is here and so is Conner

Chapter 3

**Look this one will be short cause im on a iPad not a computer so get off my back**.

* * *

Penelope looked at Bentley, then at their little girl. Then Sly came sliding throught the door with Carmelita right behide him with their 3 year old son Conner Alexzander Cooper. Sly stopped in front of his freind and his family. "Sorry i'm late, we got stuke in traffic."

Carmelita looked over to Penelope and Sofie. "Penelope is that your little girl, she's so cute an she looks just like you." Penelope smiled and looked at Conner. "Thanks Carm. Hay is that Conner, he's got so big sance the last time I sow you." Conner looked at her oddly and looked at the baby in Penelope's arms. He smiled and walked over to Penelope and Sofie. "Can I see the baby?" Penelope and nodded. Conner croled up on the bed on the side with Murray.

He looked into the hands of Penelope to see the little baby. To him she looked like a blond angel in his eyes. Be for Conner could say a word the doctor came in and looked around the room. "So this is your family. It looks nice. May I see the baby so you can get some rest. She'll just be in the next room getting cleand up alittle, Kay." Penelope nodded along with the others.

She toke the in her arms and walked too the next room. Ever one looked at Penelope an Bentley. Sly stode up from a chair. "Who wants some coffea?" Everone but Penelope said yes.

Sly looked at Murray, Bentley, and Carmelita, then walked out of the room followed by Bentley and Murray.

* * *

**Sorry it short, once I get back on a computer it will be longer. So Injoy and always R&R. Have a good day**.


	4. Chapter 4:unexspected family

Chapter 4: unexpected family

**Yolo people it's me. Sorry I haven't posted in a bit but it's hard too write on a iPad so lay off Kay.**

* * *

As Bentley, Sly, And Murray went down the hall, they began to talk. "So Bentley are you happy to be a new daddy or are you scared to death like I was when Conner came home?" Bentley looked up at his raccoon friend. "I'm not scared but it'll be hard to get up in the middle of the night to tin too Sofie, but it shouldn't be too hard, right?" Sly shrugged and they went to get the coffee.

When the three of them left Penelope and Carmelita began to talk. "So Penelope how are you and Bentley going to do this?" Looking at Conner with a smile, Penelope turned to Carmelita. "It dose not matter to me as long as Sofie is a happy healthy child. That's all that matters. O Conner were you going to say something about Sofie?" Conner looked at her with a smile. "Yes, I was going to say she looks like a little angle and that she was really pretty like you are." Both Penelope and Carmelita had tears in thier eyes. Conner got off the bed a walked over to his mother, an hugged her tight as he could.

Then Sly, Bentley, and Murray came in with coffee and a small carten of milk for Conner. Conner grabed the milk an began to drink. Sly haned a cup too Carmelita with a smile. He looked down at Carmelita who still had tears in her eyes. "Whats wrong? Is something wrong with Sofie?" She shoke her head an looked up at him. "Conner said the sweetest thing about Penelope and Sofie. He said they were both pretty."

Befor Sly could say a word Conner cut in. " I think your pretty too mommy. Don't cry." Sly smiled and picked up Conner and hugged him as tight as he looked at Penelope and kissed her cheak. Then two people walked in too the room. they were mice like Penelope, there was a man and a woman. Penelope relized who they were as sown as they got close to her.

It was her mother and father, an right behind them was her brother Mark And her sister Bella. All four of them looked at her. Bella ran over to her an hugged her tight. "Penelope it's been so long, so were's Sofie?" "She's in the next room. Go ahead an go look."Mark walked over too his younger and hugged her. "So... you got a kid now thats cool." "YA ohhh i'm tiyerd im going to get some sleep ok." Everone nodded and left the room.

* * *

Unexspected twisted. That was awsome. By the way i polled the names out of the air and like alwasy R&R.


End file.
